You Wanna Bet
by Augusta
Summary: A normal day in the life of SVU as some of us fans would like to see it. Sequel to No Laughing Matter.


**Summary:** Just a normal day in the life of SVU as some of us fans would like to see it. Sequel to **_No Laughing Matter_**.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the story line, which I'd like to thank my parents for. I wouldn't have gotten the idea if they didn't act so goofy.

A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same.

-Elbert Hubbard

Detective Olivia Benson got out and locked up her car and then ran to catch up with her partner, Detective Elliot Stabler while he held open the door to the precinct for her. They waited in companionable silence for the elevator and then rode it to the appropriate floor.

The elevator doors opened and Elliot gallantly motioned for Olivia to exit first. The hall ahead of them was surprisingly empty and strangely quiet.

She yawned and sipped at her Starbucks coffee. Another day's worth of arguments, arrests, and paperwork loomed ahead of her. Elliot walked quietly next to her, his hands shoved deeply in his coat pockets as his thoughts traveled along the same lines. He stared at the floor and stretched his neck and then unzipped his coat, letting his hang open in the warm hallway.

Elliot's steps mismatched hers, and she slightly lengthened her stride to match his. Shrugging out of her leather jacket she hung it over one arm and took another sip of her coffee. Next to her, he yawned and blinked owlishly at the overhead lights, trying to wake his sluggish brain. She glanced over at him and grinned as he rubbed a hand through his hair.

He swung his gaze over to her, feeling her looking at him. Her eyes were slightly unfocused and she looked as tired as he felt. But she smiled at him and he returned the gesture until she looked away and out a passing window. Pulling a double the night before had not been good for either of them.

He kept watching her as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear and rubbed a hand over her eyes. When she caught him, he looked back down at the floor.

Olivia trailed one hand along the wall, enjoying the familiar feel of rough brick under her fingers. Against her other hand, she felt Elliot's knuckles brush hers. His hand knocked against hers again and she bumped shoulders with him in retaliation, grinning the whole time.

He smiled as he discretely traced a finger along the back of her hand and then his hand stole around hers. She squeezed his hand and bumped his shoulder playfully.

Then for no apparent reason he pulled her down a rarely used hallway so narrow Olivia was immediately backed into a wall with nowhere to go. He glanced around the corner and then winked mischievously at her as he stole her coffee and set it on a nearby payphone.

A sudden shot of warmth spread through Olivia and she couldn't help but smile at him. He trailed a finger down her cheek then tilted her chin up towards him. She raised a solitary eyebrow and he grinned even wider.

After another quick check around the corner he leaned in and kissed her. His hands cupped her face and she smiled into his lips as she copped a feel of his butt.

He left her lips slowly and breathed deeply, enjoying her scent. She noisily smacked her lips and giggled when his hands snuck around her and found their way into the back pockets of her jeans.

He planted a kiss on her nose. She suddenly leaned over to double check the still-silent hall and then ran her hands down his back, smoothing his shirt. She squeezed his butt and tilted her head towards the small bathroom just down the small passage.

He looked around the corner again and then returned the squeeze hauling her to the bathroom. She giggled all the way.

Unknown to them, Detectives John Munch and Odafin Tutuola were strolling down the hall and had seen Elliot's head peek around the corner and had heard the laugh, immediately recognizing it as Olivia's.

They shared a knowing look but didn't say anything as they performed their normal daily routines. After dumping out the sludge from the day before and making new coffee, they sat at their desks.

Cragen's door opened as if on cue. "Where the hell are Elliot and Olivia?"

Fin looked at Munch, who seemed to be studying something vastly important on the computer screen in front of him. He wasn't getting any help there.

"Elliot called a few minutes ago and said they'd be a while. I guess her, uh, car broke down and he was gonna give her a ride."

Munch snickered and then looked apologetic. "Sorry, a joke someone sent me about two cops in a closet."

Fin looked pointedly at him and Cragen tossed two folders at them. "Looks like you get the case then. And you both owe me fifty bucks."

Both men's jaws dropped and Munch fished out a sheet of paper from his bottom desk drawer. Sure enough, there was the Captain's name for that week on the betting pool.

"I told you they couldn't last that long."

LAW&ORDER:SPECIALVICTIM'SUNIT 

Ugh…I need to get cable or something soon. I'm going through SVU withdrawal since I moved and am stuck re-reading all my romance novels, because that's all I have unpacked. Hence the mushy stories.

This is for all you other fanatics who were kind enough to review **_No Laughing Matter_**. Thanks again.


End file.
